


Good call

by furidojasutin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a stubborn but precious mira, and a loving caring bf, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Mira is visibly exhausted and Freed notices. Of course he somehow has to convince her to go home and rest.
Relationships: Freed Justine/Mirajane Strauss
Kudos: 10





	Good call

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a 100% fluffy oneshot for my first FT ship ever and I hope it'll make your Mirafreed shipping hearts jump a little in joy my friends.

Somehow he had managed to bribe her to take a break from the bar and let Lisanna take over the lead after she had almost fallen asleep while standing. It had shocked her as something like this barely ever occurred and part of Mira was angry at herself, even more so when she got to learn that her boyfriend had noticed.

Of course he would, what else did she expect?

Freed had insisted on getting her home. It took a bit until he broke through the wall of stubbornness but he had been prepared for it; it wasn’t easy at all to convince Mirajane to get some rest and leave the guild hall for it. After all she loved what she was doing, loved making her guild mates smile and be there for them in this simple way.

By now though she wasn’t one hundred percent certain anymore whether or not she really regretted giving in to the stern mien of the rune mage, and his persistent and rational words.

Mira felt gentle fingers running through her long white hair. Constant and cautious movements that had a soothing effect as much as it was enjoyable. Her eyes were closed while she listened to Freed’s steady heartbeat, her head resting on his chest as she laid on him comfortably.

She had to quit her work for the rest of the day but she got this in return. Could she really regret her decision?

“Mira?”

The deep calming voice hit her senses affected by increasing fatigue and the female wrapped her arms around him in response, humming quietly. “Mh-hm?”

Her reaction let a soundless chuckle form on the man’s lips and a tinge of loving amusement glinted in his turquoise eyes, never ceasing to run his digits through her soft hair and keeping his voice in a low volume. “Sleep. Don’t worry, I promise that I will wake you up when it’s time for dinner.”

“But-”

“Nu-uh, we took you home so you can get some rest and I will cook for the two of us. Let me spoil you a little, Mira.” Smiling Freed planted a soft kiss on top of her head before slinging his arms around her as well, not bothering to straighten her slightly ruffled dress. It was only the two of them here, no one would be bothered by it.

Suprisingly enough there wasn’t as much protest as the rune mage had anticipated to receive. Instead he registered another faint hum and Mirajane nuzzled against his chest once more before all he could hear was her calm breathing evening out. It was more than obvious that exhaustion had been ovewhelming her for the past hours, so perhaps she would finally fall asleep now, without anything related to work on her mind.

And while Mira was lying there snuggled up against the man, she couldn’t help but think that this decision hadn’t been so bad in fact. Because now she could fall into slumber with Freed’s arm wrapped around her, his fingers stroking her hair soothingly and his heartbeat in her ears.


End file.
